Vestirse de blanco es el sueño de toda niña
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Era muy bien sabido que toda mujer, cuando es pequeña, tiene el sueño de vestir un vestido blanco y unir su vida con esa persona especial en el momento más importante de sus vidas. Aoi no era la excepción, le gustaría vestir un vestido blanco si es que, Yusaku, era aquel que la esperaría al altar.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**Hace unos días, en Twitter, varios artistas subieron ilustraciones sobre bodas de algunos personajes. Me di cuenta que varias personas no sabían a que se refería. Así me anime a explicar el porque. Se le conoce como las novias de Junio, según las creencias extranjeras, tanto Junio y Julio, son las mejores fechas para casarse. Tienen muchos significados y en parte se me hizo lindo. Así que decidí escribir sobre esos días con este pequeño capítulo de shipp que aún quiere seguir viviendo. Mi Aoi x Yusaku. Espero que les guste.**

**It's time to read!**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Desde que Aoi podía recordar, ver a una mujer vestida con un pomposo y hermoso vestido blanco, con un ramo de flores en sus manos y un velo cubriendo su rostro, no podía evitar suspirar de alegría y alegar lo bonita que se veía. Podía recordar a su madre casarse con su padrastro, la recuerda con un hermoso vestido blanco y la hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. Era realmente feliz con verla casarse con el amor de su vida, la pequeña Aoi iba a tener un padre que si la iba a querer y un hermano mayor en quien confiar.

Aún después de aquel accidente que sus padres sufrieron unos años después. Eso no le quitaba la ilusión de un día, vestir de blanco, llegar al altar con el amor de su vida y unir su vida con la de él para siempre hasta que la vida los separe. Era hermoso que no podía evitar suspirar.

¿Porqué estaba pensando en eso? La respuesta la tenía la revista que estaba en sus manos. La había comprado por curiosidad pero nunca creyó ver que ahi estaría un artículo del tema que se habla todos los años en esos meses y que al menos todas las chicas de su escuela no dejaban de insinuar a los chicos que huían un tanto asustados al escuchar el tema. Mujeres vestidas de un hermoso blanco, vestidos modernos como trajes tradicionales. Las iglesias y las ceremonias que se dan ante ese día importante para una mujer. Junio y Julio, eran los mejores meses para casarse, para unir tu vida con la de esa persona especial. Eran meses donde las bodas abundaban, se encontraban saturados los salones de fiestas como el ajetreo de todo lo que sucede.

Era mejor conocido como: Las novias de Junio.

Según las creencias extranjeras, era la mejor época del año para casarse. No sabían el porque pero eran los días donde los festejos se daban por montón, la alegría crecía y se decía, que el matrimonio en esas fechas eran duraderas. Junio y Julio eran los mejores meses para casarse y Aoi le emocionaba leer sobre ello. Desde que era pequeña, la ilusión de casarse portando un hermoso vestido blanco, era su sueño que quería hacer realidad. Cerró la revista por un momento. Si un día en su futuro, se llegará a casar, ¿Con quién sería?

Se puso a pesar un momento mientras seguía leyendo lo que la revista decía. Llego a una página especial donde se veían los diferentes estilos de vestidos y trajes para los novios. Eran demasiado hermosos, unos un tanto escotados, otros con hermosa pedrería que lucir y unos más que a pesar de ser sencillos, eran los más hermosos. Miraba con atención el traje de los hombres, blancos y negros, corbatas, moños y chalecos. Zapatos como pequeños adornos. Fue en ese momento, cuando su imaginación empezó a funcionar y de un momento a otro, había cambiado el rostro de aquel modelo, por Yusaku Fujiki.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse y mover su cabeza de un lado a otro. Cambio de página y resultaba que todos los rostros de aquellos modelos, su mente los sustituía por su rostro y con el de Yusaku. Su corazón golpeó su pecho, sus mejillas se encontraban rojas y no pudo detenerse al seguir imaginando una boda en su futuro. Donde su compañero y aliado de guerra, Playmaker, era quien sonreía, levantaba el velo de su rostro y besaba sus labios. Claro, desde hace tiempo y con ciertas acciones de Yusaku, se había sentido atraída a él, no podia evitar sentirse nerviosa y enamorarse cada día más de él. Suspiraba cuando lo veía y siempre quería encontrar una razón o motivo para estar a su lado y tocar su mano. Ya sea en Vrains o fuera de este pero le gustaba estar con él.

Suspiró. Sabía que era imposible imaginar algo con el héroe del mundo. Además, se notaba que no estaba interesado en algún romance, en algo que siempre trataba de mostrarle, darle semáforo verde pero era imposible llamar su atención. Decidió caminar a su casa pero se detenía viendo aquellas tiendas donde en los escaparates, se apreciaban hermosos vestidos. Los miraba con atención, se imaginaba con cada uno de ellos y sonreía. Las vendedoras sólo saludaban y la dejaban observar, era bello ver a una chica imaginando con un día, vestir aquellos hermosos vestidos y ser una bonita novia.

**-¿Aoi?**

Saltó un poco al reconocer esa voz. Al voltear a su lado, se encontró con Yusaku. Esos grandes y hermosos ojos esmeraldas, la veían con confusión, después miro el escaparate e hizo un pequeño gesto de comprender el porque se encontraba viendo aquellos vestidos.

**-¿Sucede algo Yusaku-kun?** -Preguntó con nerviosismo.

**-Intentaba hablarte si algo te pasaba pero ya entendí que tanto mirabas **-Alzó los hombros despreocupado.**\- Ya no recordaba que era esa fecha del año**

**-¿Sabes sobre eso? **-No pudo evitar sonrojarse.

**-Todas las chicas en la escuela hablan sobre ello **-Rasco su nuca.**\- Incluso en Internet, es lo que más buscan**

**-Ya veo**

Guardaron silencio, Aoi miraba aquellos vestidos, de vez en cuando miraba a Yusaku. Su mano en su mentón y la mirada interesada en cada uno de los vestidos. Sólo fue cuando lo escucho suspirar, ella volteó y vio como señalaba un vestido.

**-Estoy seguro que ese vestido te quedaría mejor**

Inmediatamente Aoi se sonrojo. No pudo evitar mirar y ver aquel vestido que Yusaku habia señalado. Era bastante hermoso, bastante elegante que realmente se había imaginado en él. Su cabello largo en un adorable peinado, las flores en su cabello como en su vestido. Un ramo azul y una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Sonreía porque veía a Yusaku al final, con un traje elegante de color negro, sonriendo, sus esmeraldas brillando y con la mano en algo, esperando tomar la suya.

**-¿Porqué lo dices?**

**-Sólo pensé que en la manera en que miras los vestidos, a ti también te gustaría portar uno algun día **-Sonrió.**\- Me gustaría ese para ti**

**-Me gustaría vestirlo pero aún no tengo a alguien con quien me gustaría pasar mi vida **-Miró a Yusaku.**\- ¿Tú has pensado en casarte?**

**-Tal vez, en algún futuro** -Sonrió con un poco de pena.**\- Con alguien con quiero pasar mi vida hasta el final**

Aoi no pudo evitar mirarlo al momento que Yusaku tomaba con disimulo su mano, sus dedos rozaban y su nerviosismo crecía. Enlazaron sus manos, Yusaku la miraba y sonreía. Con cariño, con nerviosismo y con ese amor que el chico siempre ocultaba. Aoi sonrió, apretó más su mano y sólo empezó a señalar los vestidos. Yusaku opinaba con una sonrisa, le explicaba como hacía alguna otra broma, Aoi soltaba una risita y sólo seguía hablando. Caminaban de tienda en tienda, las vendedoras no podían evitar morir de ternura al ver a un pareja de jóvenes, ver un par de vestidos, sonreír y bromear. Era hermosa la juventud.

**-Pero, sabías que según otras creencias extranjeras ¿Octubre y años viciestos también son las mejores fechas para casarse?** -Habló Yusaku.

**-¿En serio?** -Aoi se sorprendió.**\- Supongo que todo momento es bueno para casarse pero es según sus creencias lo que consideran una fecha correcta**

Ambos jóvenes soltaron una risita. Realmente, en esos momentos, no querían adelantar a los hechos, querían disfrutar del momento. De ese justo momento donde sus manos aún seguian unidas y olvidaban a su alrededor. Incluso no prestaban a las personas que los observaban, incluso si uno de ellos se trataba de Akira Zaizen, el hermano mayor de Aoi. Quién, no pudo evitar detenerse a mirar a su hermanita y aquel chico que le reveló ser Playmaker. Suspiró, su hermana aún era muy joven y le provocaba ya un dolor de espalda. Pero ver aquella tierna sonrisa en ambos jóvenes, le provocó sonreír, guardar silencio y continuar con su camino.

Confiaba en Fujiki-kun, confiaba en Playmaker que iba a cuidar a su mano. Lo podia ver en sus ojos, la manera en que veía a su hermana, era de una manera única y especial. Esperaría al momento que ambos jóvenes le digan que estaban saliendo, esperaría a esos años siguientes, donde el joven le pediría la mano de su hermana.

Una boda con flores blancas, en una iglesia adornada. Familia y amigos, la sonrisa y los aplausos. Yusaku esperando en el altar mientras sonríe al ver a la hermosa novia caminando a tomar su mano. Las flores adornando el cabello café de Aoi y al final, un beso. Un par de anillos dorados y la felicidad de que estuvieran juntos.

Un futuro que aún podría sonar lejano pero que esperarian con muchas ansias, con mucha emoción.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Otro punto en especial. En mi país, también se dice que Octubre como años viciestos, son las mejores fechas para casarse. Lo se por que mis padres se casaron en octubre y llevan 25 años casados y no han tenido problemas, que curioso. ¿No lo creen?**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Domingo 16 de Junio de 2019**


End file.
